


Blown Cover: Identities Revealed

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Blown Cover: Identities Revealed

Blown  Cover:  Identities  Revealed  

“Oh  no!  what  a  mess!”  Peter  Parker  exclaimed  as  he  examined  the  room  he  shared  with  Angelica  Jones  and  Bobby  Drake.  The  trio  was  secretly  the  superhero  team  known  as  the  Spider  Friends.  Angelica  was  Firestar,  with  the  mutant  ability  to  absorb  microwaves  from  her  environment  and  project  them  in  a  variety  of  ways,  earning  her  the  nicknames  of  “hot  stuff”  for  her  powers  and  “angel”  for  her  incredible  beauty.  Bobby  was  Iceman,  also  a  mutant,  who  had  the  power  to  create  ice  from  the  moisture  in  the  air.  Both  of  them  had  been  X-Men  before  deciding  to  become  a  duo[1],  and  had  not  really  become  the  Spider  Friends  until  they  met  Peter  (Spiderman)  at  Empire  State  University.  After  discovering  that  Angelica  was  Firestar  thanks  to  one  of  his  specially  positioned  cameras[2],  Peter  reasoned  that  Bobby  must  be  Iceman  and  asked  to  meet  the  two  of  them  in  a  certain  place  at  the  University.  Once  there,  Peter  revealed  his  own  secret  to  them  and  asked  if  they  would  like  to  form  a  team.  It  was  Angelica’s  idea  to  call  them  the  Spider  Friends.  Angelica  and  Bobby  had  no  real  place  to  live,  and  since  Peter  knew  his  Aunt  May  was  thinking  of  taking  in  boarders  at  her  house  to  help  pay  rent,  he  offered  to  let  them  stay  there,  and  they  accepted.  

Currently  Peter  was  bemoaning  the  damage  from  one  of  their  latest  battles.  The  room  was  in  a  shambles—books  everywhere,  lamps  knocked  over,  you  name  it.  And  worse,  Aunt  May  would  be  home  any  minute.  She  was  currently  visiting  her  cousin  Bea  in  Florida  for  about  two  weeks.  After  surveying  the  damage,  he,  Angelica  and  Bobby  decided  to  clean  it  up  Spider  Friends  style.  Peter,  Angelica,  and  Bobby  didn’t  even  bother  changing  into  their  hero  identities.  They  just  started  using  their  powers  to  help  clean  up  the  mess.  Peter  helped  hold  some  of  the  pieces  of  various  things  together,  while  Angelica  fused  the  pieces  together  if  they  were  metal,  and  Bobby  cooled  the  metal  back  down  after.  Then  they  flew  or  swung  around  the  room,  picking  things  up  and  straightening.  So  busy  were  they  in  cleaning  up  that  none  of  them  heard  Aunt  May  come  into  the  house.  After  calling  their  names  and  receiving  no  answer,  Aunt  May  decided  to  check  their  room.  She  opened  the  door,  which  the  teen  heroes  had  forgotten  to  lock  once  they  started  using  their  powers,  and  gasped  in  shock  when  she  saw  Angelica  flying  around  the  room,  glowing,  and  Bobby  spraying  ice  from  his  hands.  But  the  biggest  shock  was  seeing  Peter  firing  webs  from  wrist  mounted  web  shooters  and  sticking  to  the  walls  and  ceiling.    
Angelica  was  the  first  to  notice  Aunt  May  in  the  room.  She  dropped  to  the  floor  quickly  in  surprise  and  stopped  glowing.  Peter  and  Bobby  turned  around  to  see  what  was  going  on  and  saw  Aunt  May  themselves.  “H-h-hi,  Mrs.  Parker,”  Bobby  stammered  nervously,  convinced  that  she  would  kick  not  only  him  and  Angelica,  but  also  Peter,  out  now  that  she  knew  they  had  powers.  But  to  their  surprise,  Aunt  May  actually  accepted  them  and  their  powers,  even  revising  her  opinion  of  Spider  Man  now  that  she  knew  he  was  her  nephew.  Things  went  better  somewhat  after  that,  with  the  kids  being  able  to  use  their  powers  somewhat  more  freely  around  Aunt  May.  They  didn’t  do  anything  that  would  frighten  her,  though.  Angelica  refrained  from  doing  anything  but  small  things  such  as  reheating  her  food  when  Peter’s  aunt  was  around.  Bobby  only  used  his  powers  to  re-freeze  drinks  and  food  and  make  ice  cubes  to  put  in  drinks.  Peter  didn’t  stick  to  the  walls  or  ceiling  when  she  was  in  the  room  with  him,  knowing  how  that  scared  her.  They  knew  they  didn’t  have  to  hide  their  powers  around  Aunt  May  anymore,  but  whenever  they  were  in  their  room,  she  learned  to  give  them  fair  warning  she  was  coming  in  case  they  were  doing  superhero  stuff.  All  in  all,  things  were  finally  well  in  the  Parker  house  now  that  there  were  no  more  secrets  between  the  Spider  Friends  and  Aunt  May.    
  
[1]  In  the  comics,  Angelica  attended  the  Massachusetts  Academy  and  was  under  the  tutelage  of  Emma  Frost,  the  White  Queen,  until  she  discovered  Frost’s  plans  to  make  her  the  Hellfire  Club’s  private  assassin  and  destroyed  her  underground  training  complex.  Angelica  left  the  school  after  that  and  returned  to  her  father’s  home  in  West  Morris,  New  Jersey.  No  one  really  knows  exactly  what  became  of  her  after  that.    
[2]  For  those  who  don’t  know,  Peter  takes  Spiderman  photos  for  the  Daily  Bugle  by  webbing  automatic  cameras  to  walls,  ceilings,  corners,  etc.  This  is  his  main  source  of  income.  The  only  time  in  his  actual  crime  fighting  career  (in  this  series)  that  he  has  used  his  powers  to  make  money  is  when  he  starred  in  a  Spiderman  movie  that  turned  out  to  be  a  trap  masterminded  by  Mysterio  to  kill  him.  His  reason  for  doing  so  was  to  earn  some  money  to  help  out  Aunt  May.  

****  
  



End file.
